Seifer
"I don't feel like cooperating with destiny." : - Seifer to Hayner's gang . Seifer is a Final Fantasy character in Kingdom Hearts II. A character found in Twilight Town, Seifer is always seen with his posse Fuu, Rai and Vivi. He shares a rivalry with Hayner and his gang, and would most of the time pick a fight with the latter. His personality is very similar to the Final Fantasy version: he's cocky, sarcastic, and a self-proclaimed protector of order (even if he's only trying to make people follow his own rules). Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Self-appointed head of the "Twilight Disciplinary Committee." Seifer does his best to keep the town up to his own rigorous standards, but not everyone appreciates his high-handed tactics - take Hayner's gang, for example. His followers Fujin and Raijin are never far away. Story Seifer is the leader of the simulated Twilight Town's Disciplinary Committee which includes his followers Rai, Fuu, and Vivi. He appears to be a rival of Roxas, always calling him a chicken-wuss and picking fights with him and his friends. He is also the town's Champion for the Struggle Tournament in Twilight Town. He can be considered one of Twilight Town's two bosses alongside Axel. In the digitalized Twilight Town, Hayner, Vivi, and Setzer can be fought once. Seifer can be fought as many times as you want which is good if you need to level up. In the real Twilight Town, when he meets Sora, Donald and Goofy later in the game, he treats them like Roxas in the illusion Twilight Town. But when they save him and his gang from trouble, he gave them the Struggle Trophy, a sign of great respect. Seifer can also be fought in a Struggle battle after beating both Hayner and Setzer ten times each. Appearance Seifer's clothes are slightly based on Final Fantasy VIII's original version, but redesigned to match with his age and new style, that includes a beanie with the "Ore" kanji (which is a distinctly masculine backwards kanji also stands for battle and sometimes vulgar way of referring to oneself). The scar Leon gave him in Final Fantasy VIII is also shown in the game. In Kingdom Hearts II, Seifer's gunblade "Hyperion" is replaced with a Struggle Bat which he uses for all battles. Battle Quotes * "Kneel, loser!" * "Don't leave me hanging now!" * "Isn't this ROMANTIC!" (Possibly referring to him talking about his "romantic dream" in FFVIII - which was to be a Sorceress's Knight) * "So long!" Trivia * He was voiced by Takehito Koyasu (Pist Shaz XI in Final Fantasy Unlimited) in Japanese version and Will Friedle (Ron Stoppable of the Kim Possible franchise) in the North American release. * In the Final Fantasy universe, he and Squall (Leon) are responsible for each other's scars. In this game the two are shown to have no connection. Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Final Fantasy characters Category: Twilight Town Category: Characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II